1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the construction of a windshield wiper frame and connector and more particularly, to an improved wiper arm and blade unit connector assembly for windshield wipers, whereby the wiper frame accommodates a versatile connector in a manner that permits easy assembly and replacement of the wiper arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of windshield wiper arm and blade unit connectors for a windshield wiper assembly are well known. Such windshield wiper frame connectors include a pair of apertured ears pivotally connected to a pin of the pin type arm as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,089 to Quinlan et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,395 to Quinlan et al. However, such prior art wiper frame connectors are costly to manufacture and difficult to assemble with the wiper arm and the blade unit due to their complicated structure. Furthermore, such prior art connectors are incapable of receiving the widely used hook type arm of the windshield wiper assembly that restricts their use in many applicable circumstances.
Conventionally, the windshield wiper frame connector 1 as shown in FIG. 1 is equipped with first, second, and third slots 2, 3, and 4 and an L-shaped recess 5 for receiving both the hook type arm and the pin type arm. However, the windshield wiper frame connector 1 suffers from a number of problems. For example, the difference in depth between the first slot 2 of a pin of the blade unit and the second slot of a rolled bushing of the pin type arm causes instability when the pin type arm is connected to the wiper frame connector 1. Moreover, receiving the hook type arm lacks any locking members that would securely lock the hook type arm to the wiper frame connector. The body 6 of such a wiper frame connector 1 uses much material and is heavy in weight. These characteristics and above stated problems are disadvantages in achieving an efficient and economical windshield wiper assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,608 to Kim discloses a windshield wiper frame connector shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 which accommodates different size wiper arms and is incorporated herein by reference. The wiper assembly of this patent suffers from serious drawbacks inherent in the wiper frame structure that prevent proper assembly and disassembly of hook-type wiper arms from the wiper frame and the adapter.
The need therefore exists for an improved versatile windshield wiper frame and adapter assembly that is easy to assemble and disassemble, particularly for hook-type wiper arms.